Gravity falls Truth or Dare!
by turquoiselol101
Summary: Truth or Dare with the cast of gravity falls! with your hosts Pearl, Lindsey and Oceana (me!) also the characters princess celestia princess Luna are HUMAN and are from my fanfic on quotev (link in story) just so you arnt confused!
1. Chapter 1

There is only one empty spotlight on a dark stage. 3 shadowy figures walk in as the lights flick on. One of the girls has brown hair which she wears down with a pink bow and pink earrings are in her ears and she is wearing a plaid purple tank top with a grey cardigan and some denim shorts and black boots. Her name is Lindsey. Another has blonde hair with pink streaks worn down and is wearing a pink summer dress with pink converse, her name is Pearl and lastly a girl with long cotton-candy pink hair worn down and is wearing a turquoise tank top that says 'love' in teal and has denim shorts and aqua flip flops her name is Oceana (me!).

Oceana: hey people of the world! My name is Oceana!.

Pearl: and I'm pearl!.

Lindsey: and I'm Lindsey!.

Oceana: and welcome to our new show! TRUTH OR DARE GRAVITY FALLS!

Pearl: we are your hosts.

Lindsey: yup.

Oceana: now I hear you ask 'Oceana where are the cast!?' well you see this basket of potions, 3 water pistols and a lot of amazing delicious rainbow muffins. These are the things we need. Now I shall summon the cast. *bites out of rainbow muffin and the cast appears*

Mable: LOOK WE ARE ON TV!

Wendy: who are you girls?

Dipper: where are we?

Soos: NACHOS DUDE NACHOS!

Lindsey: ahem welcome to our show gravity falls truth or dare the 3 of us are your hosts I am Lindsey, *points to pearl* that's pearl and *points to Oceana who is apparently staring at the muffins* and that is the muffin obsessed Oceana.

Oceana: MUFFINS! I mean hello!

*Gideon walks in*

Oceana: *holds mini water pistol up to side of head* goodbye world.

Dipper: that's a water pistol.

Oceana: DAMN IT DIPPER WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY MOMENTS! Ahem goodbye world *shoots water pistol*

Gideon: I'm sorry what? Wittle old me appeared in a dumpster!

Pearl: OCEANA!.

Oceana: what he is a creep with big hair!.

Lindsey: any way lets welcome out cast!

Mable.

Dipper.

Wendy.

Robbie.

Gideon.

Pacifica.

Waddles.

Grenda.

Candy.

Soos.

Princess Celestia (read here: story/3747116/Welcome-to-gravity-falls-luna/)

Princess Luna. (read here: story/3747116/Welcome-to-gravity-falls-luna/)

Princess Luna: SO WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS SHOW!

Candy: a bit loud there.

Princess Luna: oh sorry traditional voice, anyway what is the point of this show?

Princess Celestia: and what are the rules?

Pearl: glad you asked girls anyway this show is where the viewers send in their truths or dares and the rules for the viewers are:

No marriages.

No character deaths.

No cursing.

No M rated dares.

No muffin debates.

Oceana: so that's all you need to do and see you next time!.

*the three girls each wink and wave at the camera and the show finishes*


	2. Chapter 2 dares 1

The stage remains dark and slowly lights up. You see the cast of gravity falls but not the hosts…. Then you see 3 holes in the stage and as If by magic the 3 girls pop out from under the stage. The 2 hosts look the same but Oceana appears to have purple hair.

Pearl: WERE BACK! I'm pearl.

Lindsey: I'm Lindsey!.

Oceana: and I'm Oceana!

Pearl: and welcome to:

Lindsey, Oceana and Pearl: GRAVITY FALLS TRUTH OR DARE!

Lindsey: we will only use 2 dares but that is because we didn't receive much last time but its ok!

Oceana: NOW LETS DO SOME DARES!

Pearl: wait Oceana why is your hair purple and not pink?

Oceana: oh I dyed it last week.

Lindsey: nice, anyway enough about hair let's do some dares!.

Oceana: the first dare is from my bestie cute polar bear!

Lindsey: Dipper prepare yourself *evil grin*

Dipper: why me.

Pearl: cute polar bear dares you to….. KISS waddles!

Oceana: *falls onto the floor laughing*

Gideon: HA! You have to kiss a pig!

Mable: HEY that's mean to waddles!

Oceana: yeah shut up Gideon!

Dipper: no way no way am I kissing waddles!

Oceana: pwease *does adorable and irresistible puppy dog eyes*

Mable: *joins in with Oceana*

Dipper: that doesn't work on me.

Pearl: well you should get the point.

Dipper: I'm not kissing him.

Lindsey: YOU HAVE TO!

Robbie: looks like dipper found his match.

Wendy: shut up Robbie you're a jerk!

Robbie: *silent*

Dipper: *goes to waddles slowly*

Oceana: WHAT IS THIS A WEDDING!? Hmm maybe a bride and groom outfit is in order…..

Dipper: seriously no.

Oceana: damn it.

Dipper: *puts his face near waddles*

Mable: COME ON KISS KISS KISS KISS!

Waddles: oink!

Dipper: *kisses waddles and quickly pulls away* don't make me do that again.

Lindsey: were not promising anything.

Pearl: alright the next dare is from gamelover41592

Oceana: Robbie this is a dare for you.

Lindsey: gamelover41592 dares Robbie to do the lamby dance and people have to see it and hear it.

Robbie: that stupid thing no way!

Oceana: you asked for it *bites out of rainbow muffin and Robbie is wearing a bright pink lamb costume and is in the middle of the stage* easy.

Robbie: I hate you.

Oceana: just do it! *gets camera and starts filming*

Pearl: you have to do this it's a dare.

Lindsey: no backing out.

Robbie: ugh fine

Oceana: throws a muffin shaped potion at Robbie that makes him do the lamby dance.

Robbie: *Robbie does the lamby dance*

Pearl: now was that so hard…..

Robbie: yes now get me out of this thing!

Dipper: *laughing*

Robbie: SHUT IT TWERP!

Lindsey: nobody is shutting it!

Oceana: I don't know I think Robbie should wear that lamb costume the whole time.

Robbie: help me…

Mable: his costume does not have glitter.

Oceana: yeah maybe some glitter.

Robbie: please no.

Oceana: *A bite out of rainbow muffin and glitter appears of his costume*

Robbie: I hate everything.

Oceana: now all of these 4 dares are from my bestie cute polar bear follow her now. Alright first she dares stan to slap Gideon.

Stan: YESSSSSSSSS!

Gideon: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Stan: *slaps Gideon happily*

Pearl: ok that's enough next dare.

Lindsey: this dare is for 3 people pigs are people too.

Mable: I TRY TO SAY THAT!

Lindsey: ok cute polar bear dares Stan to insult waddles.

Mable: NOT WADDLES!

Stan: easy. *walks to waddles* fat dinner course!

Oceana: really…

Waddles: *slaps stan* OINK!

Mable: PORK CHOP!

Waddles: *confused*

Mable: not you waddles.

Oceana: dipper your going to love this.

Dipper: what?

Oceana: I hate violence but cute polar bear dares you to beat up Gideon, Pacifica and Robbie.

Robbie: weakling.

Pacifica: NO I'M TOO POPULAR TO GET BEATEN UP ON TV!

Gideon: NOT WITTLE OLD ME.

Dipper: thanks cute polar bear.

Pearl: COME ON BEAT THEM UP!

Dipper: *beats up Robbie, Pacifica and Gideon*

Robbie: WHY ARE KIDS TOUGHER THEN THEY LOOK!

Gideon: NOOOOOOOOO NOT THE HAIR ANYWHERE BUT THE HAIRRRRRRRR!

Pacifica: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Lindsey: alright last dare for today…. Mable get out of the room please.

Mable: OK! *walks out*

Lindsey: Dipper can you stop beating them up.

Dipper: oh sure sorry.

Pacifica: finally!

Gideon: help me!

Robbie: about time.

Lindsey: ok Robbie you must eat bacon.

Oceana: *bites rainbow muffin and a bowel of bacon appears in front of Robbie*

Robbie: YESSS TAKE THAT PIG!

Pearl: MABLE YOU CAN COME IN NOW!

Mable: *walks in* what's the fuss? *sees Robbie eating bacon* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHERES WADDLES I HATE YOU ROBBIE YOU'RE THE WORST I WANT YOU TO DIE GO AWAY AND STOP EATING THAT BACON! *crying*

Oceana: Mable waddles is on your chair….. *points*

Mable: oh BUT I STILL HATE ROBBIE THAT PIG COULD HAVE BEEN RELATED TO WADDLES OR FRIENDS WITH WADDLES! *beats up Robbie*

Robbie: why me.

Oceana: well that's all we have this time!

Pearl: remember to send in your truths.

Lindsey: and your dares.

Oceana, pearl and Lindsey: BYE!


	3. Chapter 3 a long list and new hosts!

*the same old intro but this time there seems to be 6 hosts and a light shines on the 3 very different ones one of them is wearing skinny jeans and a green top with blue hair down to ankels her name is tltdam (theloversthedreamersandmavble) the next girl has Has blue eyes that can change green and is wearing a hat that looks identical to dippers (exactly the same) and a sweater identical to mables and is wearing some denium shorts and had dirty blonde wavy hair her name is Alyssa (the word nerd 424) and the last girl has green eyes with brown cutly hair with lime green hair dye and is wearing a neon pink zebra tank top with skinny straps, neon green leopard print tights and neon yellow high tops and her name is spirit (cute polar bear) also oceana appears to have cotton candy blue hair (hair dye again) but the other 2 hosts remain the same*

Pearl: hey everyone were back! Its me pearl.

Lindsey: and Lindsey!

Oceana: AND MEH OCEANA!

Lindsey: with some new hosts!

Pearl: so why not introduce yourselves?

Tltdam: hi I am tltdam and my profile is theloversthedreamersandmable.

Spirit: hi im spirit and yes those unicorns shooting muffins out of their horns are mine and oceana's ALL HAIL DA UNIMUFFINS also my profile Is cute polar bear.

Alyssa: OCEANA GIVE ME THAT COTTON CANT 'HAIR'!

Oceana: ITS ONLY HAIR!

Alyssa: OH HI MAH NAME IS ALYSSA AND OCEANA AND I ALWAYS LIKE BEING CRAY CRAY!

Mable: OMG ALYSSA WE ARE SO IDENTICAL!

Pearl: alrighty we got a lot of dares which means a long chapter! Ok first dare is for dipper gamelover41952 dares you to kiss Wendy in front of Robbie and if he attacks you well just do what polar bear asked you to do in the last dare and you can attack Gideon and Pacifica again if you want to

Dipper: yes!

Wendy: yup you really enjoyed beating them up last time.

Dipper: uhh uhh yeah! *whispers* I love you wendy*

Oceana: now for da tape! *tapes Robbie to his chair just incase*

Robbie: WHATS THIS FOR?

Oceana: just so we don't get a remake of last time I hate violence.

Alyssa: REALLY GURRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Oceana: YES GUUUURRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Robbie: ugh fine *watches*

Dipper: here goes nothing *kisses wendy*

Wendy: *blushed and kisses dipper back*

Tltdam: how many kissing will we need!

Oceana: shhhhhh its alright child…

Pearl: oceana oceana…..

Lindsey: what are we going to do with you…

*after the kiss*

Wendy: that was kinda nice actually *blushes*

Dipper: *smiles*

Tltdam: next dare is for mable and gravity falls alien dares you to act so crazy she phyco crazy and she loses her mind smile dip is included.

Mable: GIVE ME SMILE DIPPPPPPPPPPPP!

*after mable ate 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000bags of smile dip*

Mable: MORE SMILE DIP!

Lindsey: we ran out….

Mable: *pulls out sharp knife*

Pearl: so that's why it was banned…

Oceana: I GOT THIS! *rides through wall on unimuffin while talking*

*after several potions*

Mable: what happened?

Candy: you lost your mind you went crazy!

Grenda: AND YOU NEARLY KILLED LINDSEY!

Lindsey: I must lock up my windows at night *all shocken up with tiny pupils*

Pearl: it will all be ok.

Alyssa: LALALALALALALALALALALALALA!

Lindsey: oh right next dare peace love and smile dip dares Wendy to drink a potion not saying what kind and Dipper to drink a potion again not saying so it's all like time explosion and stuff and the shippers will just be like, "WHAT?!"

Wendy: alright *drinks potion*

Dipper: I guess *drinks potion*

*once the potion affects came*

Wendy: wow…. Dipper has anyone told you how good you look…

Dipper: GET AWAY FROM ME STALKER!

Wendy: b but dipper I thought we were meant to be…..

Dipper: I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE I CANT EVEN LOOK AT YOU!

Oceana: well that was a mistake…..

Sprit: next dare it is from guest it is for Grunkle Stan to get locked with Lazy Susan in a closet for 7 minutes!

Stan: NO WAY!

Oceana: this must be done the hard way. *gets a unimuffin to shove stan into the closet*

*in the closet*

Stan: its so dark in here…

Lazy Suzan: oh… hi Stanford!

Stan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*5 minutes later*

*out of the closet the hosts and the cast all played some kind of card game *

Pearl: GO FISH!

Mable: its been 5 minutes.

Gideon: WHO CARES! *his normal creepy laugh*

Oceana: *bites out of rainbow muffin and Gideon is wearing a princess dress*

Gideon: HEY!

*7 minutes later*

*in the closet nobody knew what lazy suzan was saying*

Lazy Suzan: and you could meet my cats!

*they get let out of the closet*

Stan: finally! *runs to the mystery shack*

Lazy Suzan: *runs behind him* OH OK LEYS GO TO THE MYSTERY SHACK!

ALYSSA: WELL NEXT DARE! gravityfallsMD DARES DIPPER AND MABLE TO READ INDUSTRIAL MABLE!

Spirit: we might read it too!

*after several minutes of wattpad reading later*

Dipper: m m mable you would n never do that right?

Mable: n never I in a million years.

Oceana: NEXT IS A TRUTH! This truth is from beezo10 it is for dipper now do you like pinecest even a little?

Dipper: NO! *whispers* I am all for wendy.

Lindsey: now iloveheartsandanimals Pacifica dares to be nice for the next five chapters...and,Pacifica,Do you have a crush on someone? And if you do,who is it?

Pacifica: 1 I don't have a crush on anybody because all of the horrible looking people here! And 2 WHY WOULD I BE NICE!

Oceana: we will get back to you.

Pearl: now a row of dares!

Tltdam: these are all from butterfinger first dare is for mable to kiss dipper on the lips…

Mable: BUT HES MY BROTHER!

Oceana: now…

Mable: ugh fine *kisses dipper on the lips* lets continue the dares now.

Spirit: alright snappy pants ok next butterfinger dares pacifica not to wear any makeup and to hug mable for half an hour.

Pacifica: NO!.

Oceana: you said it *bites out of rainbow muffin*

Pacifica: MY MAKEUP! WAIT NOOOOOOO WHY I AM HUGGING MABLE WHY CANT I LET GO!

Mable: *screams*

*half and hour later*

Pacifica: IM FREE! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY MAKEUP!

Alyssa: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NO!

Pacifica: *glares*

Pearl: next butterfinger dares mable to wear a pink tank top, denim shorts, pink flip flops with NO glitter on them (only sequins :3), and a pink headband for 7 chapters. She can't put on her sweater, skirt, flats, socks, and Mabel must wear pink hoop earrings and pink lip gloss with that too.

Mable: NOOOOOOO!

Lindsey: yes *takes mable in another room*

*an hour later mable is wearing exactly what the dare said*

Mable: I don't like this!

Princess Luna: I think you look nice.

Candy: don't worry mable its only for 7 chapters.

Grenda: CANDY THAT'S A LONG TIME!

Candy: oops.

Pearl: next butterfinger dares Robbie to beat up Pacifica with a baseball bat.

Robbie: oh yes! *grabs baseball bat and hits pacifica.

Pacifica: *screaming* WHY ME MY LIFE IS OVVVVEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!

*a few minutes later*

Oceana: seriously!? Robbie we went for pizza without you.

Robbie: your kidding.

Oceana: no im not now pacifica.

Pacifica: what loser.

Oceana: you crossed the line WELL YOU NEED TO BE NICE EITHER NATURALLY OR MUFFIN MAGIC!

Pacifica: none!

ALYSSA: LET ME HANDLE THIS ONE! *bites out of rainbow muffin*

Pacifica: im so sorry you guys for being mean.

Mable: wow it worked….

Pacifica: and mable I am really sorry to you.

Oceana: well tune in next time to see what happens!

*same ending*


	4. Chapter 4 halloween!

(a new opening awaits as the cast are the only ones on the stage sitting on the multi colored sofas)

Mable: hayy people!

Dipper: we have no idea where the hosts are….

(then a bunch of unimuffins come in with the hosts but they are wearing different things. Oceana is dressed as a human girl version of nyan cat, spirit is dressed as a tap dancer, pearl is dressed as a zombie princess thing, Lindsey is dressed as a devil, Alyssa is dressed as the female version of dipper (wink wink hint hint) and tltdam is dressed as a hippie. Jack o lanterns/ jack o melons fake spider webs with fake spiders and a random caldron decorate the stage)

Oceana: meow! I mean hi!

Lindsey: welcome to the Halloween edition of!

All the hosts: GRAVITY FALLS TRUTH OR DARE!

Dipper: *stares at Alyssa* wow I never knew somebody would dress as me…

Alyssa: do you like it?

Robbie: this is the lamest thing I have ever done.

Lindsey: sorry its been so long but we made it up to you by adding some dares from mable!  
tltdam: ok now with the dares!

Spirit: FIRST UP IS A BUNCH OF DARES FROM OUR GOOD FRIEND GRAVITY FALLS ALIEN!

Oceana: first dare is to mable!

Mable: WHAT MUST I DO!

Oceana: cut pacifica with this knife that you had when you went cray cray.

Mable: b but that's violent.

Oceana: do it! Wait *grabs popcorn and 3D glasses* okay now cut her :3 or I will make you kiss Gideon.

Gideon: please don't cut her *crosses fingers*

Oceana: shut up Gideon you dumb little….THING!

Gideon: NO!

Oceana: *puts duct tape on gideons mouth* perfect.

Mable: pacific aim sorry I have to do this but I will give you a band aid and some make up after.

Pacifica: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Dipper: *holds pacifica down*

Alyssa: wow all that beating up sure improved his strength… I love it!

Mable: im sorry *cuts pacifica*

Pacifica: *SCREAMS!*

Mable: im sorry….*walks to her sofa followed by dipper*

Spirit: okay now dipper to make up for it kiss pacifica on the lips.

Dipper: NO! SHE BULLIED MY SISTER AND SHE IS NOT THE KIND OF GIRL I WANT TO KISS!

Pearl: then who do you want to kiss?

Dipper: IM NOT SAYING!

Lindsey: *whispers to pearl but loud enough for dipper to hear* its wendy isn't it.

Dipper: SHUT UP!

Wendy: actually…..dipper your not so bad of a guy *blushes*

Oceana: dawww :3.

Wendy: *kisses dipper on the cheek and whispers* go for it then I will kiss you.

Dipper: ….o ok…. *shudders as he gets closer to pacifica*

Pacifica: *puckers up with regret in her eyes*

Alyssa: that little *shuts mouth*

Tltdam: yeah we know.

Dipper: *shudders as he kisses pacifica on the lips*

Pacifica: *after the kiss* that wasn't bad.

Oceana: here *throws mouth wash over to dipper*

Dipper: thanks ok next dare PLEASE!

Wendy: wait! *kisses dipper*

Lindsey: now the net 3 dares will be in the next chapter because our experts had trouble finding this stuff. Sorry.

Oceana: next dare!

Alyssa: THIS ONE IS FROM GAMELOVER41592! NOW DIPPER SHOW US THE REASON YOU ARE NAMED DIPPER! And for the record after this maybe we could catch up *winks*

Dipper: ok guys well….the reason why I was called dipper was because of….*removes hat and puts it on the floor*

Some crazy fangirls that love dipper: *reaching for the hat* MINE! NO MINE! MINE!

Dipper: *removes piece of hair and shows his birthmark*

Oceana: damn! That's one big birthmark!

Robbie: HA! FREAK! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH YOU!  
wendy: SHUT UP ROBBIE! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK TO DIPPER AND YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I DATED YOU! *the rest of this shouting cannot be continued due to mild course language*

Dipper: wow wendy thanks.

Wendy: no problem *smiles*.

Pearl: OK NEXT!

Lindsey: ok pacifica Iloveheartsandanimals said this: Pacifica,you sure that you don't have a crush? Cause I know everyone who is popular has a crush,they just won't admit it sometimes do you have a crush?

Pacifica: MAYBE! BUT IM NOT TELLING! YOU ARE ALL LOSERS!

Grenda: *sighs*

Candy: *frowns*

Mable: SHUT UP! *leaps into the air with knife*

Waddles: oink!

Lindsey: ok now Dixie dares Mabel to have her hair straightened and keep it like that for as long as she has to wear her new outfit!  
mable: well I always secretly wanted to straighten my hair!

Candy: go for it!

Oceana: you will be coming with me *randomly wearing a hair dressers apron with her nyan cat costume*

*a few minutes later*

Mable: *walks out with hair straightened* you know what…MY OUTFIT LOOKS BETTER WITH MY NEW STRAIGHT HAIR!

Oceana: I told you gurrl!

Alyssa: this is from crazyfangirl a guest and we must go to her address for dipper to beat up pacifica, Robbie, this persons brother and oceana.

Oceana: he cant beat me up because im a host and *puts shades on and sings read the lyrics of the song:*

Ive got the eye of the tiger!

The fighter!

Dancing through the fire!

Cause I am a champion!

And your gonna hear me ROOOOAAAARRRRR!

Louder louder then a lion!

Cause I am a champion!

And your gonna hear me rooaarr !

Oceana: *after singing* thank you thank you all!

Dipper: ok ok but the beating up is getting old THIS IS THE LAST TIME!

*at the girls house*

Dipper: *starts beating up Robbie and pacifica and the girls brother*

Pacifica: NO NOT THE MAKE UP!

The brother: OUCH! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!

Robbie: NOT AGAIN!

Oceana: *randomly in a tree swinging on a branch while chewing on paper and singing*

LETS GO CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY

TILL WE SEE THE SUN!

I KNOW WE ONLY MET BUT

LETS PRETEND ITS LOVE!

Crazyfangirl: *walks out* OK MUM! *shuts door and sees dipper and notices she is wearing a replica of his hat* OMG OMG OMG! DIPPER PINES IS OUTSIDE OF MY HOUSE!

Dipper: who are you?

Crazyfangirl: just one of the many girls who LOVE YOU!

Oceana: *chews on last piece of paper because she ate it and gets down* ok dipper take a selfie with her and kiss her on the cheek so that you make a fangirl happy.

Crazyfangirl: *gets out phone*

Dipper and crazyfangirl: *takes selfie together whilst dipper takes oceanas advice and kisses her on the cheek surprisingly in the photo*

Oceana: perfect *rides off on unimuffin*

*back at the set*

Lindsey: now our cast that haven't got dared yet should receive some dares from other mable!

Mable: candy I dare you to…. Swap outfits with grenda!

Candy: *laughs* ok!

*candy and grenda change clothes*

Candy: these are too big!

Grenda: THESE ARE TINY!

Mable: next I dare grenda to sing for us!

Grenda: UM….WELL….OK… *sings*

HEY I JUST MET YOU!

AND THIS IS CRAZY!

BUT HERES MY NUMBER!

SO CALL ME MAYBE!

Pacifica: loser….

Princess luna: OK THOU HAS HAD ENOUGH OF THIS GIRL!

Pacifica: do you know who I am!?

Princess luna: DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?

Candy: ENOUGH!

mable : alrighti dare luna

Princess Luna: *whispers* yes my first dare!

Mable: to kiss….

Princess luna: *bites nails*

Mable: MY BROTHER!

Princess luna: WHAT!

Dipper: WHAT!

Princess luna: *face palms* ok *kisses dipper* there.

Dipper: why so much kissing…..

Mable: now celestia I dare you to let us time you while you are sitting in a chair looking at cake to see how long you can resist.

Princess celestia: alright fine *is locked in the room*

Mable: ok go!

Princess celestia: I …. Cant….. resist! *eats cake*

Mable: 15 seconds…..shame on you your highness.

Oceana: well that's all we have so enjoy and comment down your truths and dares and tell us if you want some new characters from gravity falls in this story!

All 6 hosts: BYE!


End file.
